Amor al estilo Slytherin
by Lily Simpson
Summary: Daphne ha amado a Adrian desde primero, pero él siempre ha pasado de ella. Hasta una noche en la que todo cambio en un instante .Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años". [Regalo para AliciaBlackM]
1. Cuando llamaste mi atención

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años"_**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de JK

Y mi regalo es para... _**¡**_ _ **AliciaBlackM!**_ Espero que te guste, lo hice con mucho cariño y ojala que se parezca aunque sea un poquito a lo que deseabas.

Si hay algún error, me disculpo de antemano.

Y sin más preámbulos, disfruta la lectura :D

 _ **N/A:** Y antes de que se me olvide esta historia se ubica durante el cuarto año de Harry en el torneo de los tres Magos._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _ **Cuando llamaste mi atención**_

 ** _Pov de Adrian._**

La primera vez que me di cuenta de que me gustaba Daphne, era otoño. Recuerdo que era el día de su cumpleaños y todos estaban muy emocionados adornando la sala común y arreglándose con sus mejores galas para recibir a la hija mayor de una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico. Todos excepto yo, porque en primera Greengrass y yo no éramos amigos y en segunda porque para mí no era más que una niña mimada, repelente y que no tenía nada especial. Me resultaba tan infantil su forma de ser y el hecho de que siempre llevará trenzas me resultaba tan ridículo, que prefería hacer como que no existía. Pues a diferencia del imbécil de Malfoy que se la pasa molestando a los demás, yo prefiero ignorar todo aquello que me causa molestias ya que no vale la pena perder el tiempo en cosas que no son importantes y que solo te generan más problemas.

Es por eso que mientras todos terminaban los preparativos de la fiesta, yo me mantenía escondido en un rincón de la sala común con mi libro de _Filtros y Pociones Mágicos_ tratando de concentrarme en lo que decía para así poder terminar lo más rápido posible la aburrida tarea que Snape había dejado hace una semana. Pero era demasiado el alboroto que había en la sala que decidí irme a mi habitación para ver si allí podía hallar la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Sin embargo justo en el momento en el que estaba por marcharme todos en la sala se quedaron en silencio, intrigado, voltee hacía donde estaban y fue en ese momento cuando realmente vi a Daphne Greengrass en todo su esplendor. Se veía preciosa, llevaba un vestido color lavanda que hacía que sus ojos que hasta entonces no me había detenido a observar resaltarán y brillarán como dos esmeraldas gracias a esa combinación entre azul y verde que tenían y su cabello que casi siempre traía recogido en dos trenzas esa noche estaba completamente suelto. Sin que pudiera evitarlo me quede hipnotizado con sus rizos dorados los cuales se movían a cada paso que ella daba y por más que mi mente gritaba que dejará de observarla, era simplemente imposible pues mis ojos habían adquirido voluntad propia y no querían dejar de contemplar aquella hermosa visión.

Todos aplaudían mientras ella bajaba las escaleras y aunque sonreía parecía que estaba buscando algo o a alguien con la mirada. De pronto volteo hacia donde yo estaba y sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos. Nos quedamos viendo por unos cuantos segundos que me parecieron horas y por un instante sentí que no existía nadie más, que solo estábamos ella y yo. Pero ese momento mágico acabo cuando ella volvió a mirar al frente sonriéndoles a todos y agradeciéndoles por la fiesta.

Astoria, la hermana menor de Daphne se acercó para abrazarla y felicitarla seguida de todas sus amigas, todo iba bien hasta ese momento, pero de repente vi a Theodore Nott acercándose a donde estaba Daphne con un ramo de rosas, llegó hasta donde estaba y la abrazo muy efusivamente al tiempo que le dio un beso en la mejilla. El abrazo duro mucho, demasiado para mí gusto, cuando por fin la soltó, le entrego las flores y le sonrió descaradamente. Ella también le sonrió y le devolvió el beso, cosa que a mí me molesto sobre manera, pues esperaba que ella se molestara ante su atrevimiento y en vez de eso correspondió a su gesto.

Sentía mi cara arder y unas ganas indescriptibles de hechizar a Nott y estrellarlo contra la pared para alejarlo de Daphne. Pero ¿por qué me molestaba? Si a mí no me interesaba lo que hiciera Greengrass ¿o sí? ¿Desde cuándo me importaba? ¿Por qué sentía que me hervía la sangre al verla tan contenta y tan pegadita a Nott? No lo sabía o más bien no lo quise ver en ese momento, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que no podía soportar ver como ella le sonreía y le hablaba al oído mientras bailaban muy juntitos. Por lo que decidí irme a mi habitación, ya no con la intención de terminar los deberes de pociones, sino para pensar en 100 formas de asesinar a Nott y en las nuevas y extrañas sensaciones que Daphne Greengrass despertó en mí aquella noche.

* * *

 _Este es mi primer long-fic, ojala les guste._

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. Siempre te obsevo

_Segundo capítulo, nada mal y como ya vimos que es lo que piensa Adrian toca saber que es lo que piensa Daphne :D_

 ** _Alicia,_** _espero que te guste :D_ _y que no te parezca demasiado cursi._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _ **Siempre te observo.**_

 _ **Pov de Daphne.**_

Hace mucho que te observo, desde primero para ser sincera, aunque a Astoria siempre le he dicho que fue desde segundo cuando te empecé a mirar. Siempre con tu escoba en una mano y con tu libro de transformaciones en la otra caminas con paso firme y decidido. Tú no lo sabes pero sé de ti más de lo que imaginas. Sé por ejemplo que Pociones te aburre sobremanera, que tu materia favorita es Transformaciones a pesar de que McGonagall siempre favorezca a los de Gryffindor y que tu gran pasión es el Quidditch. Sé que odias los días soleados y que adoras los días nublados, que te da asco la avena y que por eso siempre la evitas durante el desayuno y que tu postre favorito es la tarta de zarzamora, pues siempre que hay eres el primero en servirte y aunque tú no lo sepas te he cachado muchas veces tomando varios trozos de tarta, dejando de lado el resto de la comida y siempre diciendo que apenas es tu segunda porción.

También sé que eres diferente a los demás, que cursi sonó eso, pero es cierto. No eres estúpido ni arrogante como el idiota de Malfoy, (todavía no entiendo que pudo verle Astoria, ¡Por Merlin! no comprendo porque le gusta si él es un imbécil a más no poder) No eres engreído como Zabini, como me choca verlo por ahí paseándose con sus aires de grandeza y creyéndose el mayor casanova de todo Hogwarts. Tampoco eres aburrido y silencioso como Theodore, es cierto es mi amigo y tiene sus cosas buenas, además de que gusta de mí, pero es tan aburrido y melancólico que muchas veces termina cansándome con sus pláticas.

Y tristemente también sé que no te agrado y que jamás te has fijado en mí. No sé porque pero es más que obvio que no te caigo bien, nunca me hablas y ni siquiera te detienes a mirarme y las pocas veces que lo has hecho, me miras con enojo y con molestia.

Bueno, hasta ahora, porque he notado que desde el día de mi cumpleaños me has estado observando, tu actitud hacía mí empezó a cambiar desde aquella noche cuando nuestros ojos hicieron contacto por primera vez y aunque sé que has hecho hasta lo imposible por ignorarme y hacer como que no existo, es demasiado tarde porque yo ya me he dado cuenta. Sé que te gusto y ahora que tengo toda tu atención, no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad, voy a seducirte y haré que estés loco por mí.

Porque aunque suene demasiado cursi, te quiero, te deseo y quiero que seas mío. Porque me has gustado siempre, desde el día de mi selección. Porque tú no sabes cuantas veces había soñado que llegará el día en que me mirarás como lo estás haciendo en este momento, con interés y con deseo.

Cosa que sin duda alguna me encanta, adoro que me mires así, me gusta ser la chica que tenga toda tu atención y que sea yo a quien persigues con la mirada. Pero lo que más me gusta es el enojo que veo en tus ojos cuando algún chico se me acerca, enojo que se hace más evidente cuando se trata de Theodore, me encanta verte celoso, porque tu mirada generalmente serena se torna oscura y peligrosa, y yo con tal de seguir viendo esa mirada soy capaz de coquetear hasta con la pared.

Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que te rindas y aceptes la verdad. No importa que te resistas vas a ser para mí y hagas lo que hagas Adrian Pucey nadie, ni siquiera tú podrá evitarlo.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Me vuelves loco

_Y aquí está otro capitulo más. Disfrutalo :DD_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 _ **Me vuelves loco**_

 _ **Pov de Adrian.**_

Definitivamente Daphne Greengrass ya no es la niña mimada y repelente que conocí cuando entre a Hogwarts. Desde el día de su cumpleaños he visto a la hermosa mujer en la que se ha transformado, las trenzas que siempre usaba y que me parecían tan infantiles han sido sustituidas por un hermoso cabello suelto que se mueve al compás del viento, lleno de rizos rebeldes que me hipnotizan cada vez que los veo y que brillan como el oro bajo la luz del Sol. Sus ojos antes tímidos e inocentes, ahora son atrevidos y astutos, sus labios antes sin chiste y sin pintar, ahora son seductores, provocadores y rojos como el carmín.

Ay, si Daphne supiera la de veces que he deseado probarlos y las muchas ocasiones en las que me he excitado pensando en ella. Porque ¡por Merlin! tiene unas curvas que hacen que pierda el control y que despiertan en mí unas ganas inmensas de estamparla contra la pared y comérmela a besos mientras hacemos el amor de forma apasionada.

Y aunque he tratado de ignorarla y de hacer como que no me importa, simplemente no puedo, porque por más que lo he intentado siempre termino persiguiéndola con la mirada, siempre termino perdiéndome en su cuerpo, en sus curvas, en sus caderas que mueve al ritmo de sus movimientos y en sus hermosos ojos verde azulado que en un instante me hechizaron y que desde aquella noche de Octubre aparecen constantemente en mis sueños. Por lo que no me queda más que aceptar la verdad: me gusta Greengrass, me gusta mucho y ya no tiene caso seguir negándolo. Porque de nada sirve querer escapar de la verdad si esto es más fuerte que yo, si ella en un instante me robo el corazón, sí aunque quiera fingir que no me importa lo que haga, siento mis entrañas retorcerse cada vez que ella platica con cualquier chico que al igual que yo solo se la come con la mirada. En especial el imbécil de Nott, quien cree que ya tiene derechos sobre ella porque pronto le pedirá que sea su novia y el muy cretino está seguro de que ella le dirá que sí; solo de pensarlo, siento unas ganas inmensas de matarlo, de torturarlo lentamente para evitar que se le acerque pues tengo miedo de que ella lo acepte. (Claro que eso no es algo que Greengrass tenga que saber, jamás se lo diré, ni siquiera bajo tortura.) Pero si el tarado de Theodore Nott cree que se quedará con Daphne, está muy equivocado, porque ella me gusta y no voy a permitir que nadie y mucho menos él me la quite.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	4. Adrian beso a mi hermana

_Este capítulo a diferencia de los demás, está contado desde la perspectiva de Astoria._

 _Disfruta._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 _ **Adrian beso a mi hermana.**_

 _ **Pov de Astoria.**_

¡Por Merlin! ¿Será verdad lo que estoy viendo?, claro que lo es, porque si fuera una alucinación mía, Theodore no tendría la cara roja de ira ni su mano estaría sangrando a causa de los vidrios de la copa que rompió, ni todos estaríamos en shock a causa de la escena que acaba de ocurrir y es que por más increíble que parezca Adrian Pucey, el chico por el que mi hermana ha estado colada desde segundo (aunque siempre he pensado que fue desde primero) la beso de forma apasionada enfrente de toda la sala común.

Parece algo irreal, pues hace un momento estaban discutiendo porque Daphne defendió a Harry de Draco, Zabini y los demás diciendo que lo que le hacían no era justo y que eran muy crueles las humillaciones que le habían hecho antes de la primera prueba del torneo.

Argumento con el que estoy totalmente de acuerdo, porque aunque Draco me gusta mucho, no apoyo la forma en la que él junto con sus amigotes molesta y maltrata a los demás, sobre todo a Harry, porque el pobre chico ya tiene suficiente con soportar las miradas de molestia de casi todo Hogwarts como para todavía sumarle las constantes burlas y desprecios por parte de nuestros compañeros.

Además de que me dolió lo que dijo sobre nosotras, ya que para él defender a los demás y tratar de mantener la paz entre las casas le parecen ideas ridículas. Ay, a veces creo que Daphne tiene razón, ¿cómo pude enamorarme de Draco? Si es demasiado cerrado de mente y es más que obvio que para él no existo y que solo soy la hija menor de los Greengrass.

Pero eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante es que mientras Daphne reprendía a los chicos por su comportamiento, Adrian Pucey dijo en voz alta que la razón por la que mi hermana defendía a Harry era porque le gustaba. Todos en la sala nos quedamos en silencio, Daphne estaba muy sorprendida e inmediatamente se volteó para encarar a Pucey. Y aunque lo había dicho como una ironía para todos era más que evidente que había molestia en su voz (y yo me atrevería a decir que hasta había una nota de miedo) y que no era una afirmación, sino una pregunta disfrazada de burla.

Daphne lo enfrento y le dijo que solo defendía a Harry porque no era justo lo que le hacían, le pregunto porque había dicho eso, además de que porque se metía si no era asunto suyo.

Empezaron a discutir y de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso Adrian la beso. Fue un beso largo, voraz, lleno de deseo, literalmente se estaban comiendo delante de toda la sala común; yo me sonroje como es natural, porque aunque sé que Daphne había soñado desde hace mucho tiempo con este momento, siempre es algo incómodo ver a tu hermana besándose apasionadamente con un chico como si no hubiera un mañana enfrente de todos nuestros compañeros.

Pero sin duda la mejor parte fue la cara de Theodore Nott, ese engreído que ya creía tener derechos sobre mi hermana, le dieron en donde más le duele, en su ego, porque la humillación por la que acaba de pasar no tiene precio, pues ya no puede decir que Daphne Greengrass es su casi novia, porque no solo fue Adrian quien la beso, sino que ella le correspondió sin ningún reparo, por lo que queda más que claro que ella también quería besarlo.

Eso le pasa a Theodore por engreído y soberbio, además me da gusto que mi hermanita por fin pudo besar al chico que siempre le ha gustado (Ay, lo que daría yo porque Draco me besará alguna vez de esa manera, pero creo que eso nunca sucederá) y por lo que estoy viendo parece que no solo será una vez, ya que en este momento se están besando otra vez sin importar los murmullos y chiflidos de todos y sin importar la incomodidad que me está haciendo pasar, pero se lo perdono porque la quiero y porque es mi hermana y lo más importante es que sea feliz.

Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos solos para que puedan hablar tranquilamente y tengan la comodidad y el espacio que yo tanto desearía en este momento.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	5. Recuerdos felices antes de dormir

_Aquí está otro capítulo y a diferencia de los anteriores este es mucho más largo :DD Y está narrado desde el punto de vista del narrador, lo que significa que hay más interacción entre los personajes._

 ** _N/A:_** _Antes de que se me olvide, este capítulo contiene Flashback, el cual estará escrito en cursiva._

 _Sin más preámbulos, disfruta de la lectura._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 ** _Recuerdos felices antes de dormir_**

 ** _Pov de Narrador._**

Aquella noche Daphne Greengrass no podía dormir y era lógico, porque después de todas las emociones que había experimentado en un día y de los besos apasionados que compartió con Adrian esa tarde, lo más obvio era que no pudiera conciliar el sueño, ya que ninguno sería tan perfecto como los besos de Adrian.

Y es que para la joven todavía el hecho de que Adrian Pucey la invitará a salir Parecía un sueño, algo irreal que un día que prometía ser como cualquier otro, de un momento a otro se transformara en el mejor de su vida.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Era media tarde en Hogwarts, lo cual que significaba que era la hora del descanso y esparcimiento de los alumnos. Pero a diferencia del resto de las casas, más de la mitad de los alumnos de Slytherin no estaban descansando ni jugando, sino que estaban planeando cuál sería su próxima humillación contra Harry Potter. Liderados por Draco Malfoy la mayoría daba propuestas, cada una peor que la anterior y que superaban en crueldad la de los medallones que decían "Potter apesta"_

 _Sentada en un sillón forrado con terciopelo verde, Daphne trataba de concentrarse en su tarea de transformaciones, mientras su hermana Astoria terminaba la redacción de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que había dejado el profesor Moddy la clase anterior._

 _Daphne estaba poniendo su máximo esfuerzo por entender el texto que hablaba acerca de las **Permutaciones** , algo que resultaba completamente imposible debido al alboroto que reinaba en la estancia. Por lo que cansada de escuchar todas las estupideces de Malfoy y los otros, decidió que era hora de intervenir y acabar de una vez por todas con la reunión, en primera porque no la dejaban concentrarse y en segunda porque le parecían inaceptables todas las injurias que decían sobre Harry pues aunque ella no era amiga cercana del chico. no le parecía una mala persona y mucho menos alguien que se mereciera todo lo que sus compañeros proponían._

 _Y ante la mirada de extrañeza de Astoria y de sus compañeros, dejo su libro de transformaciones a un lado y avanzó decidida hacia donde estaba Malfoy y su grupito, todos con copas y whisky de fuego en la manos._

 _—_ _¡Oye Malfoy! Ya deja de decir tantas estupideces, porque el hecho de que tú envidies a Harry no es motivo para hacer que los demás también lo odien. Solo dices todo eso porque en el fondo quisieras estar en su lugar y te da coraje que no sea así, por lo que buscas difamarlo y destruir su reputación dejándolo como un mentiroso delante de toda la escuela. Primero lo de los medallones, luego inventar que sale con Hermione Granger ¿Qué sigue eh? ¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar? —dijo con su tono más severo, mientras volteaba a ver a Zabini, Nott y al resto de sus compañeros que apoyaban a Malfoy.— ¿Y ustedes qué? De verdad que no entiendo porque siguen a este idiota si Harry no les ha hecho nada ¡Por Merlin! —terminó de decir muy enojada mirado con reproche a todos, en especial a Theodore, quien estaba a punto de decir algo para calmarla cuando Draco le quito la palabra._

 _—_ _Vaya Greengrass, ahora resulta que eres defensora de Potter, sabía que tú y tu hermanita apoyaban esas ideas ridículas de que no deben existir diferencias entre las casas y que los sangre sucias son iguales a nosotros, pero esto ya es demasiado ¿no crees Greengrass? — respondió sin perturbarse ante los reclamos de la rubia al tiempo que Pansy Parkinson componía una sonrisa burlona.—Además— agrego —no entiendo porque defiendes a Potter si apenas y lo conoces, que yo sepa no eres su amiga o ¿es que hay algo más que nadie sabe? Dímelo Greengrass ¿Por qué defiendes con tanto fervor al imbécil de Potter? Hmmm, no será que…_

 _—_ _Porque le gusta — dijo una voz que hizo que el corazón de Daphne diera un brinco._

 _Era la voz de Adrian Pucey quien salía desde un rincón de la sala común y veía a Daphne con burla y con una molestia que trataba de disimular._

 _Todos se quedaron en silencio, Draco frunció el ceño porque Pucey le robo su momento y la joven solo abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir._

 _—_ _Admítelo Greengrass, te gusta Potter, por eso lo defiendes tanto— volvió a decir en un tono burlón y con la mirada clavada en Daphne, olvidando por completo que había más personas en la estancia y a la rubia le dio la ligera impresión de que Adrian esperaba impaciente su respuesta._

 _—_ _¿Pucey?, ¿de dónde sacas eso? Si yo defiendo a Harry es porque no me parece la forma en la que Draco y sus amigotes lo tratan— Eso ultimo lo dijo mirando de reojo a Theodore, quien aunque parecía impasible no pudo ignorar la mirada de reproche que le había dirigido la joven._

 _—_ _Ay Greengrass que excusa tan patética es esa. Si es más que obvio que te gusta porque nadie defiende a una persona solo porque sí. Siempre hay un motivo detrás de eso y yo nunca te había visto defender a alguien así. Porque aunque tú y tu hermana defienden a los hijos de muggles y a los mestizos, jamás te había visto tan molesta y con los ojos brillando de esa manera, como si estuvieran echando chispas— respondió completamente serio._

 _Daphne no entendía porque Adrian había dicho eso porque ¿desde cuándo la observaba? Y sobre todo ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que hiciera? Pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que nunca lo había visto así y aunque trataba de disimularlo, ella pudo ver que su mandíbula le temblaba un poco, cosa que le hizo pensar que tal vez todo lo que le había dicho el castaño era porque estaba celoso. Hecho que la hizo sonreír para sus adentros porque Pucey nunca sentía celos y de hecho cuando veía a alguna de sus pasadas conquistas saliendo con otro chico le daba lo mismo y no le importaba en lo absoluto. Y ella no fue la única en notar el cambio ya que había muchas chicas en la sala, todas antiguas ex-novias de Adrian que miraban con confusión y con enojo la actitud del joven._

 _Ver a todas molestas y como si se hubieran comido un limón hizo que a Daphne casi se le escapará una sonrisa, pero quería ver hasta donde llegaría Adrian, al fin y al cabo era una Slytherin y como buena serpiente le gustaba jugar con sus contrincantes._

 _—_ _Vaya Pucey, no tenía idea de que me observarás tanto— dijo sonriendo de medio lado al tiempo que lo miraba sugerentemente._

 _Adrian no pudo evitar abrir más los ojos al sentirse descubierto y aunque inmediatamente recupero la compostura no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo que tiño sus mejillas, el cual no pasó desapercibido para a la mayor de las hermanas Greengrass a quien jamás se le escapaba ningún detalle._

 _—_ _Ya quisieras Greengrass, pero te equivocas, porque a mí no me importa lo que hagas. Solo lo dije porque es demasiado evidente._

 _Por supuesto que la bruja no creyó ninguna de sus palabras porque a pesar de que Pucey trataba de sonreír lo único que se reflejaba en su rostro era una mueca y como si fuera poco le seguía temblando la mandíbula y las manos que al principio estaban en sus caderas como un gesto de superioridad y confianza ahora estaban cruzadas alrededor de su pecho para tratar de mostrar seguridad en lo que decía. Pero Daphne sabía muy bien que esa postura y el tener los brazos cruzados significaba que estaba muy enojado y que quizás tenía un poco de miedo ya que ella no había negado de manera tajante lo que él había dicho, lo cual hubiera sido la reacción más lógica si en verdad él estuviera equivocado._

 _Daphne sonrió para sí misma al tiempo que una sonrisa peligrosa se dibujaba en sus labios._

 _—_ _Y entonces ¿por qué te metes Pucey? Si tú mismo acabas de decir que no te importa lo que yo haga. Si Harry me gusta o no es algo que no es de tu incumbencia por lo que no entiendo en qué te afecta— replicó mirando desafiante y a la vez provocadoramente al chico que se quedó sin palabras._

 _Adrian se sintió en desventaja pero a pesar de eso y de que Daphne Greengrass le gustara mucho no iba a permitir que ella le ganara la partida y mucho menos delante de una multitud._

 _—_ _Deja de hacerte ilusiones Greengrass. Si me meto es porque no puedo creer que te guste Potter ¿enserio? ¿Qué no había mejores opciones? — dijo tratando de parecer indiferente y como si lo único que sintiera fuera una gran curiosidad._

 _—_ _Harry es un buen chico y un buen partido, es guapo, popular y muy listo. Sin mencionar esos ojos verdes que tiene. Cualquier mujer estaría encantada de poder salir con él._

 _—_ _Entonces si aceptas que te gusta— contesto el mago a quien le estaba costando trabajo mantener su tono indiferente ya que los celos y las ganas de hechizar a Potter estaban creciendo a cada segundo._

 _A la joven no se le escapo el disgusto que se notaba en la voz del chico, era demasiado evidente y le hizo ver que estaba cerca de conseguir su objetivo._

 _—_ _Yo no estoy aceptando ni negando nada Pucey, solo digo que Harry Potter es un buen chico y que podría cumplir con las expectativas de cualquier…_

 _—_ _¡Ya deja de negarlo Greengrass! No tiene caso que lo niegues si piensas todas esas cosas de él._

 _Ahí es donde Daphne quería llegar, quería verlo perdiendo el control y por una vez mostrando lo que realmente sentía._

 _—_ _Y tú deja de decir que no te importa lo que haga Si es tan claro como el agua que estás celoso— dijo la chica sin inmutarse por el tono cada vez más exasperado del castaño y acercándose peligrosamente hacía él._

 _Ese último comentario termino de descolocar al chico, pues había sido descubierto. Pero si Daphne creía que iba a ganar tan fácilmente estaba muy equivocada._

 _—_ _¿Celoso yo? En tus sueños Greengrass_

 _—_ _Entonces ¿Por qué te molesta tanto, eh? ¿Por qué te afecta tanto esa posibilidad? — dijo ella acercándose más._

 _—_ _¡No me importa! — dijo él intentando controlar su furia._

 _—_ _¡Si te importa!_

 _—_ _¡Que no!_

 _—_ _¡Que sí!_

 _—_ _¡Que no! — dijo él acercándose a ella y cerrando la distancia que los separaba._

 _—_ _Entonces explícame por qué te pones así ¿Qué tiene de malo que defienda a Harry? Si como ya te dije él es un chico muy lindo y muy…_

 _Pero Daphne no pudo terminar la oración porque Adrian la callo con un beso. Al principio solo fue el choque de sus labios contra los suyos, pero poco a poco se fueron acomodando y cualquier cosa que la rubia hubiera querido decir quedo en segundo plano. El beso se hacía cada vez más intenso y en un momento sus lenguas se encontraban bailando una danza sumamente apasionada_

 _Daphne estaba en las nubes y las mariposas que sintiera momentos antes ahora revoloteaban en completa libertad y con la fuerza de un huracán que resultaba imposible de controlar. Adrian por su parte, aunque tenía experiencia en lo que a besar chicas se refiere, sabía que este era el mejor beso que había compartido con alguien pues contrario a lo que siempre había supuesto, la joven no besaba nada mal. Por esa razón ambos maldijeron tener que necesitar del aire para vivir porque si por ellos fuera no necesitarían otra cosa para sobrevivir más que los besos del otro._

 _La chica estaba completamente sonrojada y con la respiración agitada, Adrian no estaba en mejores condiciones pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se le abalanzo ya que un beso no había sido suficiente y deseaba tener más de él._

 _El chico acepto gustoso el beso y entreabrió los labios para dejar que la lengua inquieta y atrevida de ella explorara cada espacio de su boca al tiempo que volvía a sentir esa nueva y agradable sensación recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza y que lo hacía temblar como nunca antes._

 _Esta vez el beso fue mucho más intenso y largo que el primero, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que era una lucha por ver quien dominaba al otro y la verdad es que ambos sabían dar batalla._

 _Los dos amantes estaban tan entrados en lo suyo que no se dieron cuenta de las caras de sorpresa, así como de los silbidos y murmullos por parte de sus compañeros. Daphne estaba tan concentrada uniendo su lengua con la de Adrian y memorizando su sabor que ni siquiera sintió las miradas de odio por parte de las ex-novias del chico y mucho menos se percató de la incomodidad y bochorno que se reflejaba en la cara de Astoria, quien aunque estaba feliz por ver a su hermana besando al chico de sus sueños, no podía evitar sentirse un poco incomoda al ver la intensidad y deseo con la que su hermana unía su boca y su lengua con la de aquel chico._

 _Pero si Astoria estaba sonrojada por la incomodidad del momento, su rubor no se le comparaba al que coloreaba el rostro de Theodore Nott, quien a diferencia de la castaña no estaba sonrojado por bochorno o vergüenza, sino por coraje y rabia. Pues eran tantas las ganas que tenía de matar al imbécil y malnacido de Pucey por besar a la chica a la que había amado desde primero y a la que hacía mucho consideraba como su novia, que no pudo evitar romper la copa que sostenía entre sus manos haciéndose daño en el proceso._

 _Era tal el odio que sentía correr por sus venas, que de no haber sido por Blaise y Draco hubiera matado a Pucey y a Daphne ahí mismo ya que ella no lo rechazo como esperaba y en vez de cachetearlo lo beso de vuelta cosa que hizo que su corazón se rompiera en pedazos. Draco y Blaise al ver el estado de su amigo decidieron sacarlo del salón para evitar que cometiera una locura._

 _Astoria al igual que el resto vio la escena y aunque sentía un poco de pena por Theodore, en el fondo sabía que se lo merecía por engreído y por humillar cada vez que podía a los hijos de muggles. Al verlos desaparecer por las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos de los chicos, volvió la vista hacia los dos tortolitos, quienes seguían besándose apasionadamente ignorando por completo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y fue cuando la chica pensó que lo mejor era dejarlos solos para que pudieran tener el espacio y la intimidad que siempre se requiere en estos casos. Por lo que de una manera sutil les dijo a todos que se fueran y a pesar de que algunos protestaron, al final a logro sacarlos a todos y darle a su hermana y a Adrian el tiempo y la privacidad que tanto necesitaban._

 _Al cabo de un rato Daphne y Adrian por fin se separaron y aunque se sorprendieron al ver que ya no había nadie en la sala común, decidieron dejarlo pasar, pues había cosas mucho más importantes de que hablar._

 _—_ _¿Me puede explicar qué significo ese arrebato señor Pucey? — pregunto la rubia mirando de manera sugerente al castaño, quien no podía dejar de mirar sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besar._

 _—_ _Era la única forma para que te callarás y dejaras de hablar sobre lo maravilloso que es Potter— contestó siguiéndole el juego a la chica a la vez que trataba de ocultar la molestia que le ocasionaba mencionar a Harry._

 _—_ _¿Entonces acepta que está celoso señor Pucey? — pregunto en un tono que estaba volviéndolo loco y a pesar de que le dolían los labios por la reciente sesión de besos se inclinó para besarla pues el sabor a ciruelas de su boca lo hacían querer más y más._

 _Pero justo en el momento en que estaba por alcanzar sus labios, ella se hizo para atrás y en el mismo tono seductor le dijo._

 _—_ _No señor Pucey, no habrá más besos hasta que conteste a mi pregunta._

 _Adrian la miro frustrado y ansioso al mismo tiempo como un niño al que le niegan un caramelo y Daphne al ver esos ojos avellana mirándola con deseo sintió que las mariposas en su estómago regresaban. Pero aunque se moría de ganas de besarlo otra vez no iba a ponérselo tan fácil, no por lo menos hasta que él aceptara lo que sentía._

 _—_ _Sí, lo acepto estoy celoso. Porque ¡por Merlin Daphne! me encantas, desde aquella noche, en tu cumpleaños. Te veías preciosa y yo no era el único que lo notaba, pues que muchos chicos te estaban comiendo con la mirada y el hecho de que tú les sonrieras y les hicieras caso me molestaba sobre manera— dijo de manera seria y mirando en todo momento los ojos verde azulados de la bruja._

 _Ella sabía que estaba siendo sincero, pero eso no impidió que se sonrojara, pues a pesar de que lo sospechaba, una cosa era suponerlo y otra era oírlo directamente de los labios del chico que tanto le gustaba. Por lo que sin pensarlo, una vez más se abalanzo hacía los brazos del castaño y lo beso con toda su pasión, transmitiéndole en cada movimiento todo lo que siempre se había callado. Él al igual que la vez anterior correspondió al beso de la misma forma apasionada y de no haber sido porque eran humanos y necesitaban del oxígeno se hubieran quedado así por el resto de sus vidas._

 _—_ _Pues me da mucho oír eso señor Pucey— respondió toda agitada—. Y solo por curiosidad ¿desde cuándo me dices Daphne?_

 _—_ _Desde este momento, pero si te molesta puedo seguirte diciendo Greengrass._

 _—_ _No, me gusta que me digas Daphne ya que hace que todo sea más personal y más íntimo— respondió coquetamente al tiempo que acariciaba ese cabello que tanto le gustaba._

 _—_ _Y ahora que te he contestado, es mi turno de preguntar: ¿Por qué defendías tanto a Potter?_

 _La bruja se dio cuenta de la inseguridad que había en sus palabras por lo que conmovida le contesto._

 _—_ _¿Harry? Lo que pasa es que me da pena ver como lo maltratan, es tan cruel y tan injusto lo que Malfoy su pandilla le hacen, y luego el verlo así tan solo y abandonado hace que se despierte en mí y en Astoria unas ganas enormes de ayudarlo en lo que podamos._

 _—_ _¿Entonces no te gusta?_

 _—_ _¡Por Merlín Adrian! Pensé que ya te había quedado claro que el chico que me gusta es alto, guapo, de pelo castaño, cazador en el equipo de Slytherin y está parado justo enfrente de mí._

 _El mago satisfecho con su respuesta se inclinó para volver a besarla._

 _Lo que ninguno de los dos supo es que escondidos entre los barrotes de las escaleras y detrás de algunos sillones había varios pares de ojos mirando sin ninguna discreción la romántica y apasionada escena que se desarrollaba en medio de la sala común._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Daphne también recordaba que después fueron a dar un paseo por los jardines, lugar donde Adrian la invito a salir formalmente y desde donde contemplaron la puesta del Sol sentados a la orilla del lago.

Y recordó que cuando llego la hora de irse a dormir se despidieron con una larga sesión de besos que de no haber sido por Astoria hubiera durado mucho más. La rubia pensaba que su hermana era una aguafiestas, pero era tanta la felicidad que sentía que no pudo enojarse con ella, además de que sabía que si Adrian y ella pudieron hablar a solar fue gracias a la castaña. (La bruja sonrió ante ese pensamiento e hizo nota mental de agradecérselo por la mañana)

Y por otra parte ¿cómo podría enojarse con alguien? Si por fin el chico de sus sueños la había besado y le había dicho lo que por tanto tiempo deseo escuchar. ¿Cómo podría? si la felicidad que la embargaba hacía que todo lo viera de color de rosa. Si cada vez que recordaba los besos de Adrian sentía ese cosquilleo que solo sus labios le provocaban recorriéndole cada centímetro de su boca. Si cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba la sensación tan excitante y a la vez tan hermosa de su cuerpo bien formado pegado al suyo que hacía que sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños fuera simplemente imposible. ¿Cómo te puedes enojar con alguien cuando tienes la felicidad en la palma de tu mano?

Pero Daphne no era la única, pues en el cuarto de los chicos de sexto año, había alguien de cabello castaño y ojos avellana que tampoco podía dormir, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño aparecían un par de ojos azules que lo miraban de manera coqueta y atrevida, junto con un olor a ciruelas que invadía sus sentidos y que lo hechizaban por completo borrando por completo cualquier otro pensamiento.

* * *

 ** _Permutaciones_** ** _:_ ** La permutación es otro subtipo de magia de transformación. Durante la permutación, una característica física de uno de los dos objetivos se cambia con el otro objetivo. Se diferencia de una transformación directa de dos maneras: en primer lugar, el cambio apunta a dos objetivos al mismo tiempo; en segundo lugar, el cambio en un objetivo depende de un cambio en el otro objetivo.


	6. Cuando estamos solos

_Y aquí está el sexto capítulo. El cual por cierto contiene lemon xDDD_

 _Espero que te guste :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 _ **Cuando Estamos solos.**_

 **Aviso:** Este capítulo tiene contenido que no es apropiado para menores de edad.

 ** _Pov de Daphne_**

Han pasado tres semanas desde que Adrian y yo empezamos a salir y la única palabra que puede describir cómo ha sido nuestra relación es _"mágica",_ pues todo ha sido tan perfecto que parece un sueño. Adrian es tan lindo y tan detallista, cada mañana me deja una flor diferente en mi sillón preferido de la sala común, que siempre viene acompañada de una sesión de besos que hacen que las piernas me tiemblen como gelatina.

Eso es lo bueno de que Adrian practique Quidditch ya que gracias a los entrenamientos tiene un cuerpo que ¡por Merlin es perfecto! Y gracias al cual puede sostenerme en esos momentos cuando las piernas me fallan y así evitar que yo caiga.

En cuanto a los demás, no han dejado de comentar sobre nosotros y muchas chicas, todas antiguas ex-novias de Adrian me miran con odio y envidia. A mí no me molesta, al contrario me gusta ver lo mucho que les choca que estemos juntos y cada vez que alguna se nos queda viendo yo me acercó más Adrian y lo beso apasionadamente.

Lo único que si lamento es que esto provoco que Theodore se alejara de mí, ya que desde aquella tarde no nos hablamos y lo entiendo más eso no hace que deje de doler, porque lo quiero mucho y lo consideró mi mejor amigo, a pesar de sus prejuicios sobre los hijos de muggles lo extraño.

Varias veces he querido hablar con él, sin embargo luego me arrepiento porque pienso que no es el mejor momento ya que al final lo lastime ¿pero qué puedo hacer? si el amor no se puede evitar y nadie escoge de quien enamorarse. Solo espero que en algún momento podamos retomar nuestra amistad, pues aunque en algunas ocasiones he dicho que me aburría con sus charlas, tengo que admitir que en lo que se refiere a Pociones y a temas de Literatura, no hay nadie como él.

´Con respecto a Adrian, ay, es todo lo que había soñado y mucho más. Sé que la mayor parte del tiempo está serio y parece que no le gusta relacionarse mucho con los demás, pero una vez que lo conoces te das cuenta que es solo una fachada porque es muy buen conversador, siempre tiene temas de qué hablar y a diferencia de la mayoría de las pláticas que sostenía con Theodore, con Adrian siento que el tiempo pasa muy rápido y siempre quiero que me siga contando más sobre sus experiencias en el mundo de los muggles. Porque al contrario de mcuhos de mis compañeros de casa (Malfoy, Zabini y el propio Theodore), Adrian no tiene esos prejuicios estúpidos y al igual que Astoria y yo cree que los muggles y nosotros somos iguales, lo cual sin duda hace que lo ame aún más.

Otra cosa buena es que Astoria ya se acostumbró a vernos juntos a Adrian y a mí, ya ni siquiera se incomoda cuando él y yo estamos "estudiando" y simplemente mira para otro lado cuando el estudio de nuestras bocas se hace más profundo o en su defecto si la sesión empieza a subir de tono se levanta y me dice que al rato vuelve.

Y justamente ahorita que estábamos en una de esas sesiones que hacen que Astoria se vaya con sus amigas, Adrian de repente se ha detenido y me ha dicho mirándome de manera provocadora y con la voz un poco ronca que si quiero ir a dar un paseo con él, pero no a los jardines sino al Bosque Prohibido.

El tono en que me lo dijo hizo que sintiera un escalofrío recorriéndome por toda la espalda y que mis piernas temblaran descontroladamente. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y un extraño cosquilleo comenzó a aparecer en esa zona tan sensible que tenemos todas las mujeres. Al percatarme de eso junte lo más que pude mis piernas, pero en vez de que eso disminuyera la sensación, solo aumentaba más. Por lo que me apresuré a decirle a Adrian que aceptaba, sonriéndole de forma coqueta. Él pareció conforme con mi respuesta, me dio un beso rápido y me dijo que nos veríamos después de clases en los jardines,

Suspire aliviada y sentí como poco a poco la sensación disminuía, pero en vez de que eso me hiciera sentirme tranquila, me sentía más inquieta y el corazón aún lo tenía un poco acelerado. Pero decidí ignorarlo, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi clase de Pociones.

 _~o~_

Sé que he dicho que Pociones es mi clase favorita, ya que siempre se me ha dado bien y a pesar de que muchos odian al profesor Snape porque es muy exigente, yo creo que es un gran maestro que tiene mucho que dar y del cual sin duda puedes aprender mucho. De hecho siempre me he quejado de que la clase solo dura dos horas cuando en mi opinión debería de durar por lo menos cuatro.

Está de más mencionar que todos me han mirado raro, incluso Astoria, pero no me importa porque es la verdad, una clase como esta requiere más tiempo para realizar con calma cada poción. Pero hoy no sé porque, la clase se me hizo muy larga, pues cada vez que miraba el reloj me daba la impresión de que no había avanzado nada y eso que la clase de este día solamente dura una hora. Finalmente sonó el timbre y me apresuré a recoger mis cosas porque aunque se haya terminado la clase de Pociones, todavía quedaban otras cinco clases. Suspire al pensar en las horas que aún faltaban para ver a Adrian y en ese momento supe que este iba a ser un día muy largo.

Al fin después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de la comida y el final de la jornada. Recogí mis cosas lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí casi corriendo hacia los jardines.

Con cada paso que daba, sentía mi corazón acelerarse y mientras pensaba en los pocos minutos que faltaban para ver a mi novio, por alguna extraña razón el cosquilleo que sentí en mi parte íntima por la mañana estaba regresando con fuerza.

Llegue a los jardines y esperé durante unos minutos. Siempre me he considerado una persona paciente, pero por alguna razón me estaba desesperando al ver que no llegaba. Hubo un momento en el que pensé en ir a buscarlo, pero justo cuando me disponía a regresar al castillo. Sentí que alguien me abrazó por detrás y unas manos grandes rodeaban mi cintura. Forcejeé un poco pero al percibir un olor a pino me tranquilicé y me giré para poder verlo mejor y como muchas otras veces terminé perdiéndome en sus ojos color avellana.

* * *

 ** _Pov de Adrian_**

Han pasado tres semanas desde aquella tarde cuando besé a Daphne en medio de la sala común. Fue hace tres semanas cuando la invite a salir y tengo que confesar que han sido las mejores tres semanas de mi vida.

Daphne es una chica maravillosa, es alegre, extrovertida y como si fuera poco es la niña más hermosa que he visto.

Es verdad que he salido con varias chicas antes, pero ninguna es como ella, ninguna había despertado nada en mí y definitivamente nunca había sentido por nadie ni la mitad de lo que siento por Daphne.

Además la forma en que besa es… por Merlín, es única. Es algo tan perfecto que resulta indescriptible, lo único que puedo decir es que cada vez que me besa siento como si el ambiente se electrificara, siento como un cosquilleo empieza a recorrer toda mi columna vertebral y percibo como la sangre abandona las demás partes de mi cuerpo para dirigirse hacia mi entrepierna, haciendo que mi razón desaparezca y que lo único que exista seamos nosotros dos, ella, yo y sus labios rojos con sabor a ciruelas, con sabor a gloria.

Daphne no lo sabe, pero cada vez que estamos juntos, todo de ella me hace enloquecer, sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello, sus curvas, su olor, toda ella hace que pierda el control. Ay, si supiera la de veces que he soñado con hacerle el amor, recorrerla de pies a cabeza y conocer hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo; contar cada lunar que adorna su piel y embriagarme con su perfume de mujer al tiempo que ella dice mi nombre entre gemidos de amor y placer.

Nunca se lo he dicho, porque no quiero presionarla, ella es dos años más chica que yo y quizás quiera esperar. Pero el problema es que cuando estamos en una de esas sesiones donde los besos van subiendo de intensidad, cada vez se me hace más difícil controlarme y ha habido muchas veces en medio de la sala común en las que he estado a punto de tumbarla para quitarle la ropa y hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Hasta ahora he logrado resistir, porque como dije antes, no quiero que ella sienta alguna clase de presión y acepte estar conmigo solo para complacerme. Quiero que cuando llegue el momento sea porque ella está completamente segura y no porque yo la esté forzando.

Pero como buen Slytherin sé que siempre se le puede dar un empujoncito a la situación y acelerar un poco el proceso. Razón por la cual hace rato le pregunte a Daphne si quería dar un paseo por el Bosque Prohibido, ella me dijo que sí, pero la note extraña, no sé estaba como que muy nerviosa y me fije que juntaba mucho las piernas, eso sin mencionar que su respiración estaba algo acelerada. Yo hice como que no vi nada y le dije que nos veíamos después de clases.

La mañana se me hizo eterna y sentí como si cada clase durara el doble, incluso Transformaciones y eso que es mi clase favorita. Pero la idea de ver a Daphne, besarla y perderme en su cuerpo, hacen de la espera algo interminable. Por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases y el final de mi larga espera. Agarre mi mochila y salí corriendo hacia los jardines. Creo que en el camino me pareció oír la voz de mi amigo Michael llamándome, pero lo que sea que tenga que decirme tendrá que esperar, ya que en este momento lo único que me importa es encontrarme con mi novia y saber cuál será el desenlace de nuestro paseo.

* * *

 ** _Pov de Narrador_**

Daphne sonrió al sentir las cálidas manos de Adrian rodeando su cintura y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, ella se giró súbitamente y lo beso apasionadamente diciéndole de esa manera lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Adrian de inmediato correspondió con arrebato el saludo tan expresivo de su novia y cuando los dos tuvieron que separarse a causa del oxígeno ella fue la primera en hablar.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.

—Yo también te extrañe, tenías tantas ansias por verte que las horas me parecieron siglos.

—Si a mí también las clases se me hicieron muy largas, de hecho por primera vez desee que Pociones durara tan solo 5 minutos.

—Lo bueno es que ya estamos juntos y tenemos el resto del día para recuperar el tiempo perdido — dijo al tiempo que plantaba besos cortos en el cuello de la bruja.

Daphne al sentir el calor y la textura de los labios del joven sobre su cuello sintió como ese cosquilleo en su parte baja se intensificaba a cada segundo, pero esta vez no se sintió incomoda o nerviosa, sino todo lo contrario…

Ambos sabían que la situación estaba subiendo de tono rápidamente, pues los besos se hacían más intensos, las caricias más atrevidas y la temperatura del ambiente aumentó un grado. Pero Adrian sabía que aún no era el momento, así como que los jardines de Hogwarts eran el peor lugar para hacerlo, ya que cualquiera que pasara podría verlos y acusarlos con McGonagall. Por lo que aun en contra de sus deseos, dejo de besarla y se separó un poco de ella para poder apreciar mejor ese cuerpo y esa cara que tanto le fascinaban.

Daphne estaba tan entrada en las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando que cuando Adrian dejo de besarla, se sintió frustrada y un poco decepcionada. Pero no quiso que él lo notara, por lo que trato de componer su mejor sonrisa. Más el gesto de frustración no pasó desapercibido para el chico quien sonrió internamente al ver la reacción tan entusiasta que sus besos habían causado en la bruja.

—¿Lista para el paseo señorita Greengrass?

—Más que lista señor Pucey—respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa y dejando de lado el silencioso reclamo de su cuerpo.

—Entonces permítame su mochila.

—Oh, gracias señor Pucey. Es usted todo un caballero

—Lo que pasa es que una dama no debe cargar cosas muy pesadas, señorita Greengrass.

Y así Adrian la tomo de la mano y juntos se alejaron de los terrenos de Hogwarts para adentrarse entre los primeros árboles que adornaban el Bosque Prohibido.

El día era bueno y aunque estaba nublado, no había señales de que fuera a llover pronto, lo cual hacía que el paseo fuera posible. Daphne nunca había estado en el bosque, no porque tuviera miedo a que la castigaran, sino porque no había sentido ninguna curiosidad al respecto. Pero al estar con Adrian, todo eso cambiaba y ahora prestaba atención a cada elemento del paisaje.

Ya llevaban más de media hora y la recién descubierta curiosidad de Daphne salió a flote.

—¿A dónde vamos mi amor?

—Paciencia, es una sorpresa. Pero estoy seguro que te encantará.

Daphne estaba muriéndose por la curiosidad, pero al sentir el tacto cálido de la mano de Adrian y al escuchar su voz profunda y calmada logro sosegarse.

Después de caminar por otra media hora más llegaron a un claro que a pesar del cielo nublado se veía hermoso y brillante.

—Mi amor, es precioso.

—Qué bueno que te guste, pero guarda silencio y sígueme— dijo mientras la conducía detrás de unos arbustos que estaban a unos cuantos metros.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tengo que guardar silencio?

—Ya lo verás, tú solo estate tranquila y no hagas ruido— susurró, provocando con ello unos escalofríos que hicieron temblar a Daphne de emoción y de placer…

Así pasaron quince minutos y justo cuando Daphne iba a preguntar algo, Adrian le dijo en el mismo tono confidencial, que mirara, pero con cuidado.

Daphne noto un destello de emoción en la voz de su novio, pero no dijo nada e hizo lo que le dijo. Lo que vio la dejo sin palabras, pues enfrente de ellos había varios unicornios, algunos estaban pastando y otros estaban descansando. Pero sin duda lo que más conmovió a la bruja fue una hembra que estaba jugando con su pequeño. Ver eso era algo mágico, hermoso y único. La joven se sentía afortunada de poder contemplar algo tan bello, pues es bien sabido por todos gracias a las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que si ver a un unicornio ya es algo sumamente difícil, mucho más lo es verlo en su hábitat natural.

—Son tan hermosos Adrian.

—Lo sé— respondió, a la vez que la miraba con ternura.

—Mira a esos dos—dijo al tiempo que señalaba discretamente a unas crías que corrían juntas por todo el espacio. —Son adorables.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta, gracias por traerme. Es lo más maravilloso que he visto— dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Y así se quedaron un rato más contemplando aquellas magnificas y fascinantes criaturas. Daphne solo despertó de su ensoñación hasta que sintió una suave caricia en su rostro.

—Amor Es hora de irnos.

—Sí, lo sé. Gracias otra vez. — dijo mientras acariciaba la mano del chico.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Me alegra que te haya gustado— dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro que hizo que el corazón de Daphne diera un pequeño vuelco.

Volvieron a tomarse de la mano y caminaron juntos de regreso.

Habían avanzado aproximadamente un kilómetro y medio cuando el estómago de la chica sonó reclamando un poco de alimento.

—Vaya, creo que alguien tiene hambre.

—Pues la verdad es que sí.

—No te preocupes lo tengo todo arreglado— dijo al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo en su mochila.

Daphne observaba atenta y vio con asombro como el chico sacaba una canasta repleta con comida

—¡Por Merlín! ¿De dónde sacaste toda esa comida?

—Oh esto, lo tome de las cocinas— dijo mientras extendía un mantel de cuadros sobre el césped.

—¿Lo robaste?

—Mi amor como crees. Claro que no lo robe, les pedí a los elfos domésticos que me la prepararan y cuando salí de clases pase por ella. Y si cupo en la mochila, es porque le puse un encantamiento de extensión.

—¿De veras?

—De verdad, como ya te dije los elfos domésticos me hicieron el favor de prepararlo — dijo mientras mordía una manzana y le sonreía coquetamente.

A La chica no le pasó desapercibida la sonrisa atrevida y seductora que le dedicó su novio y aunque sentía que se derretía tan solo con verla, no iba a permitir que él lo notara.

—Bueno, siendo así vamos a comer porque me estoy muriendo de hambre—dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y tomando un sándwich de la canasta. — Pero primero hay que terminar de acomodar esto.

Y así al compás de su varita, los platos, las frutas y los diferentes platillos se acomodaron delicadamente sobre el mantel. El mago se quedó muy impresionado al ver la soltura con la que manejaba esa clase de hechizos, pues aunque es un hechizo básico, no cualquiera puede hacerlo con la gracia y elegancia de su novia

—No te quedes ahí parado, vamos a comer.

El chico sonrió y se sentó al lado de su novia dispuesto a disfrutar de una comida muy agradable, la cual incluía espagueti, sándwiches, frutas de todo tipo: manzanas, naranjas, plátanos, uvas, ensaladas e incluso pollo empanizado y por supuesto, no podía faltar el postre: Tarta de zarzamora para él y tarta de limón con queso para ella.

Daphne estaba gratamente sorprendida al ver que su novio sabía cuál era su postre favorito.

—¿Cómo supiste que adoro la tarta de limón con queso? Si apenas llevamos tres semanas saliendo y nunca te lo había dicho

—Tal vez no lo creas, pero siempre noté que cuando había en el gran comedor tus ojos brillaban y sonreías abiertamente— respondió desviando ligeramente la mirada. — Eso sin mencionar que invariablemente te servías doble ración— termino de decir con un sonrojo que aunque quisiera era imposible de ocultar.

Daphne no supo que decir ante esa revelación y al igual que Adrian no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues eso significaba que después de todo no le había sido tan indiferente a Adrian durante todos esos años como siempre había creído.

—¿Siempre me observabas? — pregunto emocionada y acercándose más a él.

—Bueno, a veces— dijo visiblemente sonrojado.

—¿Y qué más sabes sobre mí?

—Bueeeno, sé que qué te gusta mucho la avena, que tu tu clase favorita es Pociones y que no te gusta la tarta de zarzamora.

—Acertaste en casi todo, pero hay algo en lo que te equivocas— dijo mientras cerraba el poco espacio que aún quedaba entre ellos.

El chico a pesar de que seguía algo sonrojado, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de extrañeza.

—Sí, hay algo en lo que estás equivocado, porque no es completamente cierto que a mí no me guste la tarta de zarzamora— dijo mientras acercaba más su rostro al de él. —Lo que pasa es que no me gusta comerla directamente, pero me encanta su sabor cuando me besas. Adoro que tu boca sepa a tarta de zarzamora y que en tus labios a veces todavía tengas algunas migajas, justo como ahora— termino de decir a la vez que juntaba sus labios con los del chico en un apasionado beso.

Adrian estaba en las nubes y poco a poco abandono la boca de la bruja descendiendo hasta su cuello y más tarde a su clavícula, dándole pequeños mordiscos que la hacían gemir de placer. El chico al ver su respuesta tan positiva bajo hasta su pecho y comenzó a besar y masajear con sus grandes manos por encima de la ropa esos senos que desde hace algún tiempo lo volvían loco. Daphne gemía sin control, sentía que su cuerpo ardía y que por sus venas corría fuego. Ese era el punto al que Adrian quería llegar, pero no avanzaría más si ella no se lo permitía, a pesar de que eso significará controlar como pudiera la creciente erección en su entrepierna.

—Daphne— dijo con la voz ronca a causa del deseo. —me encantas, me vuelves loco y no te imaginas cuanto te deseo.

La bruja se quedó sin habla ante las palabras tan ardientes del chico y aquel cosquilleo que había sentido en diferentes momentos del día regreso con más fuerza que nunca y ya no era posible ignorarlo, pues era más que obvio que ella también lo deseaba, no solo su cuerpo sino toda ella.

—Yo también quiero Adrian— dijo tratando de calmar la respiración que se hacía más rápida cada segundo. —Te deseo y quiero que me hagas tuya.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Adrian sintió como toda la sangre se agolpaba en ese punto y aunque su excitación así como sus ganas de estar con Daphne se estaban volviendo insoportables, con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba le hizo la pregunta que definiría el curso del momento.

—¿Estás segura? Tal vez tú quieras esperar y lo entiendo. No quiero presiona...

Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque la chica puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Siempre he estado completamente segura de lo que quiero Adrian y en este momento lo único que quiero es estar contigo—dijo al tiempo que volvía a besarlo. —Lo único que si te digo es que yo no quiero ser una más en tu lista.

—Tú nunca serás una más, tú eres la única Daphne. —dijo antes de perderse en su boca.

Y así de un instante a otro el beso se volvió más apasionado y la temperatura del ambiente subió dos grados. Poco a poco ambos fueron deshaciéndose de la ropa que de repente se había vuelto estorbosa, y cuando el castaño estuvo desnudo de la cintura para arriba, Daphne lo abrazó y recorrió con los dedos cada centímetro de su torso y es que solo Merlín sabe la de veces que soñó con poder verlo sin ropa.

Adrian en tanto termino de desabrochar su sujetador y cuando por fin dejo al descubierto sus hermosos y bien formados senos supo que eran los mejores que había visto e inmediatamente empezó a besarlos y acariciarlos deleitándose con su textura y con los gritos de placer de su novia.

Pero el chico quería más, por lo que fue explorando con su boca el espacio que había entre sus pechos y su falda, depositando pequeños besos en cada parte hasta detenerse en su ombligo. Una vez ahí procedió a deshacerse de la estorbosa prenda y si a Daphne le quedaba alguna duda sobre la experiencia de Adrian en lo que a la intimidad se refiere, esa duda quedó disipada después de ver como "mágicamente" se quedaba en ropa interior delante de su novio.

La bruja por supuesto no estaba dispuesta a quedarse atrás por lo que rápidamente desabrochó su cinturón y en un movimiento que lo sorprendió se deshizo de sus pantalones. El chico estaba impresionado, pues pensaba que por ser la primera vez de Daphne, ella se mostraría más tímida e inocente, pero estaba derrochando tal cantidad de sensualidad y audacia que por Merlín estaba volviéndose loco (más si eso era posible). Pero la joven no se quedó ahí, pues con el mismo movimiento casi mágico elimino su ropa interior liberando al miembro del chico de la prisión que lo estrangulaba.

La bruja abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio el tamaño del pene de su novio, era más grande y más grueso de lo que imaginaba, mucho más de lo que la ropa de Quidditch dejaba ver y tan solo de pensar que pronto lo tendría en su interior se sintió muy mojada, pero eso sería después de probarlo.

Adrian al ver la mirada de sorpresa y lujuria de su novia, sonrió complacido. Pero su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión de sorpresa cuando la bruja se agacho y se metió su miembro a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo. Al principio fueron toques suaves, pero conforme la joven agarraba confianza se hicieron más rápidos e intensos. Hecho que hizo que el chico comenzara a gemir con ganas y que Daphne sonriera para sus adentros al ver que sus atenciones estaban teniendo el efecto esperado. El castaño estaba en la gloria, el ritmo que imponía la bruja era perfecto sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y sabía que no tardaría mucho en correrse. Con lo poco que le quedaba de voz y cordura trato de decirle que se quitara pues no quería mancharla con su semen, pero ella en vez de quitarse acelero sus movimientos y Adrian no pudo evitar correrse en su boca gimiendo sonoramente.

Una vez recuperado del orgasmo, el chico se sintió muy avergonzado —Daphne, yo no quería… lo siento.

—Tranquilo Adrian, yo quería llegar hasta el final porque deseaba hacerlo. Quería probarte, llenarme de ti, sentir tu leche en mi boca y la verdad es que tus gemidos de placer me excitaban y me motivaban a continuar — dijo joven mirándolo con ardor y lujuria.

Adrian se sonrojo violentamente ante su revelación y aparto la mirada de aquellos ojos arrebatadores que lo miraban con pasión y deseo.

Daphne sabía muy bien la reacción tan profunda que habían generado sus palabras y compuso una sonrisa torcida que puso más nerviosa al castaño.

—Y quieres saber otra cosa, me encanta tu sabor, es más rico y exquisito que el mejor de los chocolates.

Adrian estaba perturbado por las palabras de su novia, pero cuando sintió sus suaves dedos recorrer su espalda la beso con vehemencia y en pocos segundos el calor regreso a su entrepierna, pero estaba dispuesto a resistir. Porque quería regresarle el favor a su chica y complacerla como ella se merecía.

La recostó suavemente sobre el mantel en el que hacía apenas un rato habían disfrutado de la mejor comida de sus vidas y comenzó a recorrer con los labios cada parte de su perfecto y escultural cuerpo.

La rubia estaba más que encantada pero lo mejor vino cuando él empezó a lamer su clítoris, lo hacía con una maestría que sentía que estaba en el cielo y hacía su labor con tal ahínco que la chica no tardó mucho en llegar a un orgasmo tan abrasador que la hizo gemir tan alto que de haber estado en Hogwarts la hubiera oído medio colegio.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse del placer tan inmenso que había experimentado porque enseguida sintió el pene de su novio rozando su entrada, estaba duro como una roca y a pesar de que aún no se reponía de las secuelas de su reciente orgasmo, no tardo nada en volver a sentir ese cosquilleo y ese calorcito tan placentero y excitante que tanto la volvían loca.

Adrian por su parte no podía aguantar más la dulce tortura y comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente. Cuando estuvo completamente en su interior a pesar de que sus instintos le ordenaban que se moviera, se quedó completamente quieto esperando a que la chica se acostumbrara y que le diera la señal para seguir. Daphne al sentirlo dentro sintió un poco de dolor, cosa que sabía de antemano que iba a suceder, pero a diferencia de lo que le habían dicho sobre este momento no fue mucho y rápidamente se transformó en un placer y en unas ganas tan grandes de querer sentir más. Por lo que inmediatamente movió sus caderas hacía adelante pegándose más al cuerpo del castaño e indicándole de esa manera que continuará.

Él no la hizo esperar e inmediatamente comenzó a entrar y salir de ese lugar tan estrecho, húmedo y caliente que tanto anhelaba. Daphne por su parte gemía sin parar, pues el ´placer que sentía era inmenso y el hecho de tener a Adrian dentro de ella era indescriptible. Las embestidas se hacían más rápidas y profundas a medida que se acercaba al final y el chico sabía que no faltaba mucho para que llegara al clímax, razón por la cual intento salirse del cuerpo de Daphne para evitar futuras consecuencias. No obstante la bruja no se lo permitió y enredó sus piernas alrededor de sus nalgas para impedirlo.

—Quiero que te vengas dentro de mí— respondió con la voz entrecortada.

Con unos cuantos golpes más ambos vieron las estrellas corriéndose al mismo tiempo y la joven sintió por primera vez la semilla caliente de su novio en su interior.

Una vez recuperados del orgasmo, él la envolvió en sus brazos y se quedaron un rato mirándose el uno al otro.

—Gracias por este momento mi amor. Fue perfecto— dijo la chica mientras acariciaba el rostro del joven al que tanto amaba.

—No, soy yo quien te debe agradecer, me regalaste la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

—Te amo.

—Yo más.

* * *

 _Este es el primer lemon que escribo, espero que no sea tan malo._

 _y recuerden #me gustanlosreviews y#UNReviewEnUnFicCreaUnFickerFeliz :DD_


	7. Plática entre hermanas

_Y con este capítulo sumamos siete ¡Que emoción! ¿no crees?_

 _Espero que te guste, nos leemos en los comentarios :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 _ **Plática entre hermanas**_

 _ **Pov de Narrador**_

Esa noche cuando volvieron a Hogwarts eran pasadas de las ocho y a pesar de que hicieron todo lo posible por no ser vistos, Daphne no se salvó del interrogatorio que su hermana Astoria le tenía preparado.

El lugar elegido fue a las afueras del castillo, pues a esa hora ya no había nadie merodeando por ahí y eso les daba la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie las interrumpiera.

Era una noche clara, la Luna estaba en su punto más alto y Daphne estaba sentada junto a su hermana en la escalinata que conducía a la puerta principal preparándose para la lluvia de preguntas que se le venía encima.

—¿Y bien me vas a decir cómo te fue? — pregunto la castaña, pero a diferencia de lo que Daphne creía, no estaba enojada o irónica. Más bien estaba curiosa lo cual la tranquilizó porque por un momento pensó que su hermana la regañaría o le daría un sermón por volver tan tarde que le provocaría una jaqueca tan espantosa que la mantendría despierta toda la noche.

—Bien, me fue muy bien. Adrian y yo fuimos a pasear al Bosque Prohibido y me enseño un lugar al que van a pastar los Unicornios—respondió esquivando la mirada escrutadora de su hermana.

—¿Y qué más?

—Nada más. Almorzamos porque Adrian llevó una cesta con comida y después regresamos aquí porque ya era muy tarde.

—¿Eso fue todo, no pasó nada más? — pregunto levando una ceja y componiendo una sonrisa de medio lado que puso muy nerviosa a la mayor de las Greengrass.

—Sí, ya te dije todo lo que paso.

—No sé porqué siento que me estás ocultando algo.

—¿De qué hablas? Ya te conté todo lo que hicimos—dijo evitando a toda costa esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos. — Además siempre nos hemos contado todo ¿no?

—Precisamente por eso Daphne, porque siempre nos hemos contado todo y porque te conozco, se hay algo que aún no me has dicho — dijo buscando la mirada de su hermana. — Y si te digo esto es porque te ves diferente ¿sabes?, tienes un brillo distinto en la mirada y yo sé muy bien que esto tiene que ver con Adrian. Por favor dímelo, confía en mí. Te aseguro que no se lo diré a nadie.

La chica se sintió descubierta y supo que lo mejor era decirle porque sabía que Astoria como buena Slytherin tarde o temprano lo acabaría descubriendo y prefería que lo supiera por ella y no por nadie más.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

—Te doy mi palabra, mis labios están sellados— dijo acercándose más a Daphne para escuchar mejor. — Te escucho, soy toda oídos.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que, es que…

—¿Es que qué?

—Es que Adrian y yo, hicimos el amor. — dijo la joven completamente sonrojada y mirando para otro lado.

—¡Oh por Merlín! —chilló emocionada la castaña— ¿Y cómo fue? ¿Te gusto? ¡Por favor Daphne tienes que contármelo todo!

Daphne no esperaba para nada esa reacción por parte de Astoria y aunque se sentía incomoda al estar hablando de estos temas con su hermana menor, le daba gusto ver que no se lo había tomado mal.

—¿De verdad no te molesta?

—¿Molestarme? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Si esto es algo muy normal entre dos personas que se aman, además yo sabías que era algo que tú deseabas desde hace mucho tiempo— dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

—¡Astoria que cosas dices!

—¡Qué! Solo estoy diciendo la verdad. Porque a mí no puedes engañarme, sé que ese chico te tenía loquita desde primero y…

—¡Pero si fue desde segundo!

—Daphne, por Merlín soy tu hermana y conmigo no tienes porqué fingir. Si era más que obvio que estabas y estás colada por Adrian desde la primera vez que lo viste. Además ni creas que no me daba cuenta de cómo lo mirabas durante los partidos de Quidditch—afirmó cruzándose de brazos. —Había un amor y un deseo en tu mirada que conforme pasaba el tiempo se hacían cada vez más grandes.

—Está bien lo acepto, he amado a Adrian desde primero y todo lo que has dicho es completamente cierto.

—Bueno ahora que ya aclaramos ese punto quiero que me cuentes lo que hicieron tú y Adrian con lujo de detalles.

—De acuerdo, tú ganas. Pero solo te lo cuento porque eres mi hermanita y porque sé que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Palabra de bruja.

Y así Daphne se puso a narrarle con pelos y señales la que había sido la mejor tarde de su vida…

—¡Ay Daphne, suena tan bonito lo que me cuentas!

—Lo sé, fue tan perfecto... Y me da gusto que no te enojarás.

—¿Pero por qué me iba a enojar? Si como ya te dije hacer el amor es algo natural. Además, ya no somos unas niñas chiquitas que no pueden tomar sus propias decisiones.

—Lo sé Astoria— contestó sonriendo.

—Es la verdad Daphne, ya tenemos la edad suficiente para saber que está bien y que está mal. Así como para saber qué es lo que nos hace felices y sé que Adrian es tu felicidad—dijo mientras ponía una su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de su hermana.

—Sí, Adrian es todo lo que siempre he deseado.

—Qué bueno Daphne, me da tanto gusto verte feliz.

—Gracias Astoria, eres la mejor y espero que pronto puedas experimentar la dicha que yo siento.

—Ojalá, y ya sabes no tienes nada que agradecer, porque para eso somos las hermanas, para apoyarnos, escucharnos, celebrar nuestros triunfos y consolarnos en los malos momentos— respondió sonriendo — Ademá,s aquí entre nos si Draco me quisiera yo le daría todo, porque así como tú has amado a Adrian Pucey desde el primer día, yo he amado a Draco Malfoy desde la primera vez que escuche su voz en el Gran Comedor— Terminó de decir con la voz apagada.

—Astoria yo lo siento. No quería que te pusieras triste yo…

—Tranquila Daphne, no es eso. Lo que quiero decir es que si yo pudiera estar con Draco de la misma forma en la que tú estás con Adrian lo amaría sin reservas y le entregaría todo el amor que llevo dentro.

—Animo Astoria, ya verás que más pronto de lo que crees Malfoy se dará cuenta de lo tonto y ciego que ha sido por no haber invitado a salir antes a la niña más linda de toda la escuela— dijo la mayor mientras la abrazaba.

—¿Tú crees?

—Claro, es más, estoy segura. Porque todo el mundo sabe que Malfoy no ama a Pansy Parkinson, solo anda con ella porque sus familias son amigos y porque les conviene a los dos. Así que ella no es competencia para ti.

—Eso lo sé. Estoy segura que a Draco no le gusta Pansy, pero eso no significa que no haya alguien.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tal vez solo sean ideas mías, pero yo he notado que a veces se queda mirando por largo rato hacía la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué? ¡Por Merlín no lo puedo creer! Me estás diciendo que a Draco le gusta una chica de Gryffindor.

—Bueno aún no lo he confirmado, pero por su mirada yo diría que sí— terminó de decir con los ojos vidriosos.

—Oh vamos nena, no te pongas así. Tal vez solo son figuraciones tuyas, porque no me imagino a Draco Malfoy saliendo con una Gryffindor. Su padre lo mataría.

—Cierto, tal vez tienes razón— dijo no muy convencida. —Y volviendo al tema, no olvides preparar la poción especial que nos enseñó mamá para estos casos— dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le sonreía pícaramente, recuperando su característico buen humor.

—¡Astoria!

—¿Qué?, no queremos que haya consecuencias y que dentro de nueve meses estés cargando un bebé ¿o sí?

—Tienes razón. No te preocupes en un rato más iré a prepararla.

—Eso espero, porque no quiero ser tía tan joven.

—Ay hermanita, no sé qué haría sin ti.

* * *

 _No se ustedes, pero Astoria es un amor. Me encantaría tener una hermana como ella :)_

 _¿Reviews?_


	8. Celos

_Un capítulo más._

 _Disfrútalo **Alicia.** Nos leemos en los comentarios :D_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 _ **Celos**_

 _ **Pov de Narrador**_

—¡Hola mí amor!

—Vaya, hasta que regresas.

—Sí, lo que pasa es que el entrenamiento duro más de lo esperado. Lo bueno es que nadie nos vio.

—Qué bueno— respondió con ironía.

—¿Te pasa algo Daphne? — Michael me dijo que te vio un poco extraña en el entrenamiento.

—¿A mí?, no, solo digo que ya sé que el entrenamiento estuvo muy largo y muy entretenido ¿verdad?

—¿De qué hablas?

—De ti y de esa tal Lucy Campbell. ¿Apoco crees que no los vi muy contentitos volando juntos por todo el campo de Quidditch?

—Mi amor, Lucy solo es una amiga y..,

—No, si eso me quedo más que claro, estabas tan entrado platicando con ella que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que yo los estaba viendo.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Eran alrededor de las siete cuarenta y cinco de la noche cuando Daphne como todos los viernes, bajo sigilosamente hasta el campo de Quidditch para ir a apoyar a Adrian. Se supone que los entrenamientos no estaban permitidos ese año debido al Torneo de los Tres Magos y tenían que ser discretos._

 _Cuando llegó lo busco con la mirada y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio volando muy contento con Lucy Campbell, una chica de Slytherin de quinto curso, en la misma escoba alrededor de todo el campo. Estaban tan entretenidos platicando que ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de la rubia._

 _Daphne estaba tan enojada que salió corriendo del estadio ignorando por completo el saludo que Michael Rogers, el mejor amigo de Adrian le había dirigido._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

—Me imagino que volar con ella es mucho más divertido que conmigo ¿verdad? Y como no si ella no le teme a las alturas y no se la pasa gritando cada 5 minutos ¡no me sueltes, me voy a caer!

—Mi amor Lucy Campbell es una buena amiga, nada más.

—Si como no. Ya deja de mentir Adrian, si era evidente que se la estaban pasando muy bien juntos y….

Pero Daphne no pudo acabar la frase porque los labios del castaño se lo impidieron. Ella al principio se resistió y trato de empujarlo, pero él no se lo permitió y siguió insistiendo hasta que la chica se rindió y aflojó su cuerpo al tiempo que entreabría sus labios para el chico. Porque por más enojada que estuviera con él, era imposible negarse a besar esos labios exquisitos con sabor a zarzamora. Cuando se separaron a causa del maldito aire Adrian tomo la palabra.

—Daphne escucha, tú eres la única en mi vida, no hay nadie más.

—¿Cómo sé qué es cierto? Si has tenido tantas novias que no sería raro que yo fuera una más.

Adrian sabía que no iba a ser fácil convencerla.

—Está bien, lo acepto, he tenido muchas novias. Pero ellas nunca significaron nada para mí porque yo no sabía lo que era el amor hasta que llegaste tú y tampoco sabía lo que era entregarse en cuerpo y alma, hasta aquella tarde en el bosque.

La bruja no decía nada, pero Adrian sabía que sus palabras le habían llegado a lo más profundo.

— Además, Lucy Campbell es una buena amiga y me estaba pidiendo algunos consejos de vuelo porque tiene pensado postularse como cazadora del equipo el año entrante, nada más. Te lo juro que no hay otra cosa entre nosotros más que una amistad.

—Pues ella no parecía que pensara lo mismo. Lo único que hacía era comerte con la mirada.

—Daphne aunque así fuera, yo no tengo ojos para nadie que no seas tú. Ya te lo dije Lucy solo era una amiga que me pidió ayuda y si pensó que yo querría algo más con ella es su problema. Porque yo con la única que quiero que pase de todo, es contigo.

Daphne enrojeció violentamente ante sus palabras y se giró dándole la espalda para que no la viera. Pero el chico no se amedrentó pues sabía que estaba por ganar la partida y decidido se dispuso a jugarse su última carta.

—Y con respecto a lo primero que dijiste, temo decir que te equivocas de nuevo y es que con la única persona con la que realmente me gusta volar es contigo. Porque me gusta cuando te agarras de mí con todas tus fuerzas, me encanta sentir tus manos sobre mi cadera y sobre todo me gusta saber que confías en mí porque sabes que no te dejaré caer.

—Pero ella no se la pasa gritando de miedo cada cinco minutos y yo sí.

—¿Y eso qué? A mí no me importa eso, ya te lo dije con la única persona con la que quiero volar es contigo. Puede ser que ella no grite cuando volamos y disfrute de su plática, pero sencillamente nunca será como tú. —dijo al tiempo que la giró para que quedaran de frente.—Porque aunque ella sepa cómo volar, sus manos no son como las tuyas, su agarre no es igual y su aroma no enloquece mis sentidos. Tú eres la única en mi vida Daphne, desde aquella noche de Octubre no existe nadie más que tú. Te amo Daphne Greengrass, te amo.

—Yo también te amo — respondió a la vez que sus labios volvían a juntarse dejando de lado todas las dudas e inseguridades que desde hace un rato la habían estado torturando.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron abrazados un rato hasta que ella tomo la palabra.

—Adrian, te creo y perdóname por no haber confiado en ti, pero es que esa solo te estaba comiendo con la mirada y al ver que tú te la estabas pasando muy bien pensé que había algo más entre ustedes.

—Mi amor, ya te dije que Lucy no significa nada para mí y si se hizo ilusiones pues lo siento por ella.

Daphne no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese último comentario, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Adrian volvió a tomar la palabra.

—¿Pero sabes qué es lo bueno de todo esto?

—¿Qué?

—Que me encanta verte celosa.

La joven aunque frunció un poco el ceño no rebatió el comentario de su novio, lo cual hizo que éste sonriera triunfante antes de inclinarse de nuevo para otro de esos besos que dejaban a ambos sin aliento.

* * *

 _¿Reviews?_


	9. No todos los Slytherin son malos

_Noveno capítulo ya ¡Que genial!_

 _Y como siempre, espero que te guste **Alicia** y no solo a ti sino a todos los que lo lean :DD_

 _Nos leemos en los comentarios._

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 _ **No todos los Slytherin son malos**_

 _ **Pov de Narrador**_

Era principios de Junio y el verano estaba cerca pero de lo único que se hablaba por todo el castillo era sobre la tercera prueba del torneo que sería en menos de tres semanas. Todos comentaban sobre los cuatro campeones. Se decía que Victor Krum era el rival a vencer y el favorito de todos era Cedric Diggory, pero también sabían que Fleur Delacour era una rival peligrosa y aunque a muchos les molestara e hicieran todo lo posible por ignorarlo, Harry Potter era fuerte y lo había demostrado a lo largo de las dos pruebas anteriores en las que había obtenido puntajes bastante altos.

Daphne y Astoria Greengrass no eran la excepción y al igual que el resto comentaban al respecto. Pero a diferencia de la mayoría, ellas apoyaban a Harry y habían hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para evitar que sus compañeros lo siguieran molestando y humillando a cada momento. No obstante gran parte de sus intentos habían resultado infructuosos y Draco Malfoy junto con el resto de la escuela continuaban molestando al chico de ojos verdes. Razón por la cual aquella tarde se encontraban sentadas debajo de un enorme roble que las protegía del calor abrasador para discutir cuál sería su próximo plan.

—Pobre Harry, no es justo lo que le hacen. No entiendo porque todos están en su contra si es evidente que él no metió su nombre en ese cáliz.

—Lo sé Astoria y créeme que no entiendo porque le hacen esto si él nunca se ha metido con nadie. Y lo peor de todo es que hasta sus amigos le han dado la espalda.

—Todos excepto Hermione Granger, ella es la única que no lo ha dejado solo, porque lo que es Ron Weasley… es un pésimo amigo.

—Ay sí, él es un pesado, siempre me ha caído mal y nunca me ha dado buena espina . Podría asegurarte que siempre ha envidiado a Harry y a su fama. —dijo la rubia con desagrado.—Es de lo peor

—Totalmente de acuerdo Daphne, Ron Weasley es un envidioso y no creo para nada en su repentino cambio hacia Harry si antes bien que le dio la espalda.

—No sé cómo Harry no se da cuenta.

—Es simple, lo que pasa es que Harry es muy ingenuo y confiado. Ya sabes, típico de los Gryffindor —respondió la castaña.

—Ay, por desgracia me temo que tienes toda la razón.

—Y lo malo es que ese no es el único problema, pues los ataques hacia él aumentan cada día y se hacen más fuerte

—Cierto. Lo bueno es que Adrian está de nuestra parte.

—Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de Draco. No que ahí lo ves planeando con sus amigotes una nueva agresión contra Harry—dijo con amargura la menor de las hermanas.

—Astoria yo…

—Daphne, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?— pregunto un voz que descoloco por completo a la joven…

* * *

 _Antes que todo, quiero aclarar que no odio a Ron, porque tiene sus cosas buenas. Pero no le perdono que haya creído que Harry metió su nombre en el cáliz para obtener atención y lo haya dejado solo cuando más lo necesitaba_

 _Dicho esto quiero avisar que l_ _a continuación la subiré en cuanto pueda, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Y recuerden #UnReviewEnUnFicCreaUnFickerFeliz :D_

 _Nos vemos :)_


End file.
